The rope
by AnaBelle24
Summary: Barbie est tombé dans la falaise, laissant Julia toute seule dans le dôme.


La corde brule mes mains. J'ai envie de crier mais plus rien ne sort. Il est tombé, il n'est plus là. Je t'aime Shumway! Sa voix résonne dans ma tête, je revois son visage apeuré. Si je ne peux pas vivre avec lui alors j'aurais du tomber dans le vide aussi. Il a coupé la corde, j'aurais pu le sauvé mais il a choisi de tomber. Tu ne peux pas me laisser seul dans ce dôme, tu ne peux pas te sacrifier pour moi. Parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Je lance la maudite corde et m'approche du vide. Je veux tomber, je veux le rejoindre. Mon coeur souffre et je veux que ça s'arrête. L'image de lui tombant dans l'obscurité, il a été absorbé par ce géant trou. Je savais qu'il ne devait pas essayer de descendre, je savais que c'était trop risqué. Mais rien que pour lui, je sauterais dans ce vide. J'ignore où cela me mènerais et pourtant je suis prête à sauter. Le sol manque sous moi, j'avance encore mais avant de pouvoir le rejoindre, des bras me retiennent.

- Nonnn! Cris Rebecca, ne fais pas ça!

- Lâche-moi, je veux tomber! Lui ai crié en pleure, Barbie! Barbie?

- Il t'a sauvée! Dit-elle, c'était vous deux qui allait tombés et il t'a sauvée!

- Il n'est plus là! Il a coupé la corde!

Rebecca me tient dans ses bras, elle me retient si fort. C'est fini, il n'est plus là!

- J'ai besoin de lui! Pleurais-je.

J'ai du mal a respirer, les larmes coulent sur mes joues comme des rivières. Après ce qu'il a du endurer, après tout ce qu'il a fait, ça se termine ainsi. Dans un trou gigantesque.

- Chute, tout va bien aller! Je te le promets!

La dernière phrase qu'il a dit me hante. Il ne devait pas tomber. J'arrive pas à retirer son visage dans le noir. Je t'aime Shumway!

- Que s'est-il passé? Demande Junior.

Je ne peux m'arrêter de pleurer. J'ignore ce qu'il vient de se passer, c'est un mauvais rêve. Je vais me réveiller et rien n'est réelle.

- On doit sortir d'ici! Aide-moi!

J'ai mal au coeur, l'envie de vomir me prend. J'ai beau essayer de respirer, ça ne fait rien. J'étouffe. Je sens Junior qui me retient. Il me porte pendant un long moment.

- Nous y sommes! Dit Rebecca.

Junior me pose au sol. J'ai les mains qui tremblent. Rebecca prend mon visage dans ses mains.

- On va sortir d'ici d'accord? Tu peux le faire, Junior reste derrière toi! Me dit-elle.

Rebecca monte la petite échelle et passe à travers la petite sortie. La lumière qui sort du trou est si blanche. Mes yeux brulent tant elle est forte. Passez à travers la lumière alors que Barbie est dans le fond du noir. C'est injuste. Junior insiste pour que je monte. Les larmes coulent une à une et chaque barre que je touche me tord le coeur. Plus je grimpe, plus la lumière s'approche de moi et elle fini par m'aspirer. Rebecca m'aide à m'extirper du cassier. C'est fait, je suis sortie. Sans lui. Mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus et je m'écroule tout près de l'entrée du sous-sol. Il est tombé dans la noirceur. Rebecca et Junior discute entre eux, je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'il dise. C'est fini, il est plus là. Soudain, Big Jim s'approche vers nous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens encore faire ici? Lui demande Junior.

- Je suis venu informer à celle qui tient cette ville que le problème de poussière a été résolue. Si elle avait eu un peu de cran, elle aurait corrigé ce problème elle-même! Dit Big Jim.

- Tu est tellement égoïste! Hurle Junior, tu te fou bien des gens de cette ville. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est régner! Fou le camp! Tu as préféré sauvé ta misérable réputation plutôt que d'être ici et de comprendre pourquoi il y a un trou noir sous l'école. Tu n'est pas encore au courant? Oncle Sam est tombé au fond de ce trou! Julia a fait bien plus que toi pour cette ville. Et Barbie avait plus de cran que toi! Espèce de lâche!

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Junior?

Respire, calmement, respire! Je sens les mains de Rebecca posé sur moi. Que j'aimerais que ce soit lui.

- Fermez la à la fin! Cris Rebecca.

Plus personne ne parle. Je me remets à pleurer. Je suis dans cette foutu lumière depuis à peine cinq minutes et j'ai qu'une envie c'est de retourner dans ce putain de trou.

- Vous allez bien? Demande Big Jim. Où est Sam et Barbie?

Personne ne répond. Big Jim me regarde. Félicitation, tu as eu ce que tu voulais. J'ai envie de disparaître, sortir d'ici. Respire, Julia, respire. Du courage, j'en ai de besoin s'il vous plais. Je me lèves doucement et sans un mots, je marche vers la sortie. Mon coeur saigne. Comment pourrais-je vivre sans lui? Sans me retourner, je quitte cette établissement. La lumière du soleil ébloui ma vue. Au fin fond d'un trou, il est au fin fond d'un trou. Dans le parking se trouve une voiture de police. Juste à coté, j'aperçois celle de Big Jim. La nausée me reprend, j'ai l'impression d'être déconnecter du monde. J'avance encore. Juste assez pour apercevoir ma Prius, garée près de la voiture noir. Je m'avance vers celle-ci et me poste devant la portière. De la main, j'ouvre la porte et m'assois derrière le volant. Comment continuer à avancer quand nous n'avons plus de force? Je suis vivante et lui non. Je continue de pleurer. Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi, je ne veux pas être ici. Je veux seulement disparaitre. Quelqu'un cogne à ma fenêtre me faisant sursauter. C'est Junior. Il me regarde avec tant de pitié que ça me fait encore plus mal. Pourquoi ils ont de la peine maintenant? Après avoir tout fait pour qu'il coule? Je ne bouge toujours pas. James me regarde un long moment avant d'ouvrir la porte de ma voiture.

- Je vais conduire! Me dit-il.

Et c'est là que je réalise.

- C'est lui qui a les clés! Ai-je marmonné.

- Alors, on va prendre ma voiture! Me dit-il en prenant ma main.

Il me laisse un peu de temps puis m'aide à sortir du véhicule. Le jeune homme m'entraine vers la voiture de police et m'ouvre la portière. Rebecca et Big Jim sont tout près l'un de l'autre, ils ont le visage triste. Plutôt surprenant venant de monsieur Rennie. Ça me mets en colère. James prend le volant, démarre la voiture et quitte le parking. Pourquoi se battre quand nous perdons tout ceux que nous aimons? Peter, Linda, Angie. Ils ne sont plus là. Je regarde James. Je peux sentir toute la tristesse sur son visage. Il est de marbre et pourtant, j'arrive toujours à voir ce coté sensible de lui. La voiture termine sa route devant ma maison. C'était notre maison. Je ne bouge pas de mon siège.

- Je sais que c'est peut-être le dernier endroit où tu veux être. Cette ville est le dernier endroit où je veux vivre. Je suis vraiment navré que tu ressente la même chose! Me dit James.

- Comment rentrer chez soi alors que l'on n'a plus de chez soi? Lui ai-je demandé.

Il ne dit rien. Que pouvait-il dire? Je ne veux pas entrer dans cette maison. J'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon.

- Il a coupé la corde! Ai-je bafouillé.

J'éclate en sanglot. James vient me serrer contre lui. Peu important tout l'amour que je reçois, rien ne peut égaler ce qu'il me donnait. Son sourire, sa voix, sa présence me manque déjà.

- Il a coupé cette corde parce que tu allais tomber avec lui. Me dit-il, si j'aurais pu sauver celle que j'aime? J'aurais pas hésité!

- Merci! Lui ai-je dis.

Je sors péniblement de la voiture et dit au revoir à mon chauffeur. Il hésite un moment avant de démarrer sa voiture. J'ai besoin d'être seule comme il a eu besoin de temps lui aussi. Sa voiture disparait de ma vue. Du courage, s'il vous plait! J'adore cette maison. C'était le seul point positif d'emménager à Chester's Mills. Ça et le fait d'avoir une deuxième chance. Partager ensuite cette endroit avec Barbie était très rapide, mais tout est rapide depuis qu'un dôme est sur nos têtes. J'adorais cette maison maintenant. Ce petit nid d'amour n'est plus qu'un tas de souvenirs. Je fini par entrer à l'intérieur et je monte directement dans ma chambre. C'était devenue la nôtre. Tant de moments agréables. Je veux les retrouver! Son chandail repose sur le lit, je le prend vite et l'enfile à la place de mon haut tout sale. Je retire mes chaussures et mon jeans et part dans la salle de bain me nettoyer un peu. Je ne pleure pas, mais j'en meurs d'envie. Après avoir bu un peu d'eau, je retourne dans la chambre et me cache dans les couvertures. La place a coté de moi est libre, j'hais cela. Je suis fatigué et j'ai affreusement mal. Mal d'être toute seule. Le revoir tomber dans le vide me torture. Pourquoi vouloir me sauver alors que je refuse de vivre sans lui? J'ai aimé Peter d'un amour fort, j'ai eu très mal quand j'ai appris qu'il voulait mourir. Aussi étrange que pouvait être devenu notre relation, je sais qu'au fond je ne ressentais plus le même amour qu'au tout début. Il m'a écrit que je pouvais trouver mieux. C'était son choix, il voulait en finir. Barbie était différent. Il ne voulait certainement pas mourir. Cet homme était trop bon. Il pouvait me faire sentir

spéciale, il m'avait ensorcelé. J'aime son rire, mon coeur fond quand je l'entends. J'aime sentir son odeur, je ne pourrais plus jamais la sentir et ça me dégoute. Il est le seul capable de me calmer, quand je suis dans ses bras je me sens terriblement bien. En sécurité. Peu importe que ce soit la fin du monde, j'arrivais à tout oublier dans ses bras. Je veux me réveiller le matin avec lui qui joue dans mes cheveux. Le voir chaque jours. Pouvoir plonger mon regard dans ces yeux. Le trouver encore plus attirant lorsqu'il porte une chemise bleu celle qui fait ressortir ses yeux encore plus bleu. Je veux poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'ai envie de vomir parce qu'il n'est plus en vie.

Je m'enfuis le nez dans son vêtement et renifle son parfum. Elle est encore là. Mes yeux se remplissent d'eau et je suis incapable de les retenir.

- Je t'aime aussi Barbara! Lui ai-je répondu, je t'aime aussi!

Les jours passent et ils sont tous pareil. Longs et douloureux. Chaque fois que je me réveille, je crois que c'est un rêve. Que j'ai fais un cauchemar et que rien ne s'est passer. À chaque fois, je constate que c'est faux. Il est bien disparue et je ne peux rien changer. Lorsqu'il est temps de dormir, son absence est terriblement lourde. J'ai plus d'appétit, j'ai envie de plus rien. Je veux seulement disparaître aussi. Vingt et un jour. Vingt et un jours passé depuis cette fameuse journée et j'ai mal à en crever. James est vient à la maison tous les jours. J'ai conscience qu'il est bien plus fort que moi, mais j'ai pas la force de continuer. J'ai plus de force du tout. Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, j'avais la certitude qu'il allait me rejoindre dans mon lit. Je l'ai même appelé pour qu'il vient. Mais j'ai jamais eu de réponses et j'en aurais plus jamais. "Je t'aime, Shumway!" Ces quatre mots me hantent, j'aimerais les oublier mais j'y arrive pas. La journée va être longue. Je mange la moitié de mon assiette et le reste se retrouve à la poubelle. Sans un bruit, je nettoie la vaisselle. Alors que je m'apprête à remonter l'étage, on sonne à ma porte. C'est Joe et Norrie. Eux aussi viennent prendre de mes nouvelles, comme je ne sors pas beaucoup de chez moi ils sont plus inquiets.

- Tu devrais assister à la réunion municipale! Me dit Norrie, maman dit qu'elle est très importante.

- Mais tu n'est pas obligé! Tu peux rester ici, si tu n'est pas encore prête! Continue Joe.

- Je vais y aller! Leur ai-je dis pas très convaincu.

- C'est comme tu le sens! Ajoute Joe.

Je l'aime ce jeune, toujours si poli. Barbie l'aimait bien aussi, il me l'avait déjà dis. Je leur demande de m'attendre au salon pendant que je vais me changer. Les gens de la ville n'ont pas besoin de me voir en pyjama. Je monte tranquillement à l'étage et rejoins ma chambre. J'enfile un jeans et après bonne réflexion décide de porter la chemise de mon amour. Elle est bleu ciel, celle qui rendait ses yeux encore plus beau. Je laisse les boutons détachés pour laisser paraître mon débardeur noir. Les gens me demandent en ville et bien ils n'auront qu'à accepter ma tenue. En plus, j'ai brosser mes cheveux. J'ai fais tous ça alors que j'en ai pas très envie. Des pensées noirs ont des effets si mauvais sur ma personne. Je redescends au salon pour retrouver les jeunes. Comme je n'ai plus de voiture et que ces deux adolescents n'ont pas le permis, nous marchons jusqu'au café. Les rues sont désertes, aucune voitures, personnes ne marchent sur le trottoir. Sauf nous. J'ai l'impression de marcher depuis des heures quand le Café de Rose apparait enfin dans mon champs de visions. Je continue de suivre Norrie et Jo. Ils entrent dans le Café et je fais de même à mon tour. Les gens sont tous réunis devant Big Jim qui donne encore l'un de ses fameux discours. Je reste dans un coin bien invisible. J'ai envie de voir personne. Personne qui risque de me montrer tant de pitié parce que j'ai perdu celui que j'aimais. De ce que je comprends, la ville a eu des ennuis et la communauté ont été solidaires. Bla bla bla. Merci à toutes la communauté. Bla bla bla. J'écoute plus un mot de ce qu'il raconte. Les gens veulent seulement entendre ce qu'ils veulent. Une fois toute cette façade terminé, les gens quittent le café et reprend leur activité quotidienne. Alors que je m'apprête à sortir, Big Jim vient à ma rencontre.

- Bonjour Julia! Me dit-il, ça fait un bail! Comment ça va?

Je le dévisage un instant puis lui répond que ça peu aller. Il me donne un regard compatissant. Je m'en fou bien que tu as souffert quand ta femme s'est enlevée la vie. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, pas après tout ce qu'il a fait. Maintient ta colère, Julia! James arrive à ma rescousse.

- Laisse la tranquille, tu veux bien! Lui lance son fils.

- Je voulais seulement prendre de ces nouvelles! Dit-il innocemment.

- Prendre de mes nouvelles? Ai-je demandé, tu te fou bien de savoir comment je me sens. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour ta petite ville, Big Jim! Après tout, tu voulais que Barbie meurt depuis le début. Maintenant que c'est fait, tâches de rester loin de ma vue!

J'avais criée et j'aurais pas du. Les gens dans le Café nous dévisagent de la tête au pied.

- Je t'ai dis de la laisser tranquille! Avertis James. Tu peux mentir à tous ces gens, tu peux les manipuler comme bon te semble. Moi je sais ce que tu as vraiment fait. Ce que tu as fais à Barbie et même ce que tu as fais à Dode Sanders!

Dode Sanders! Qu'as-t'il fait à Dode? James m'entraine à l'extérieur. J'ai besoin d'air, donnez moi de l'air. Il a accusé Barbie de l'avoir assassinée. Joe et Norrie nous suivent.

- Junior, attend! Crie les deux jeunes.

- On doit aller près du dôme! Nous dis James.

Je m'arrête pour prendre mon souffle. J'ai toujours sue que Barbie n'avait rien fait, mais j'avais jamais pensé que Big Jim aurait fait du mal à Dode. J'ai si mal au coeur.

- Pour faire quoi? Demande Norrie.

- Mon père doit mourir. Explique James, le dôme nous l'a clairement fait comprendre. J'ai pas voulu y croire mais il avait raison. Peut-être que tout serait différents. Il est le seul à faire autant de mal dans cette putain de ville.

James prend le temps de se calmer.

- Angie avait raison, c'est lui seul qui nuit tous dans cette ville. Il ne veut pas que le dôme disparait parce qu'il est celui qui a le pouvoir. Si on essais d'entrer en contact avec le dôme comme la dernière fois, peut-être qu'il nous montreras encore des choses!

Je sais que je vais m'évanouir. Ça fait beaucoup à apprendre en même temps.

- On prend ma voiture! Dit James, on ramène Julia chez elle d'abord ensuite on trouve le dôme!

Suivant son plan, tous le monde se dirige vers sa voiture de patrouille. J'ai toujours mal au coeur et ça me prend tous mon petit change pour ne pas dégueuler dans la voiture de Junior.

- Même si ton père devait mourir, tu ne crois pas qu'ensuite nous seront ceux qui font le "mal" comme tu l'as dis. C'est très étrange tout ça!

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il aurait du rester menotté en prison. Comment faire le bon choix alors que tout ce qui se passe ici n'a aucun sens? Il a fais du mal et il continue à en faire.

- Stop! Ai-je dis sur le bord d'être malade.

- Et comment tu veux qu'on l'arrête ein? Il est bien plus malin que nous et les gens de Chester's Mills sont trop apeurés pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Dit Norrie.

- James, arrête ta voiture! Ai-je crié.

Il s'exécute et je sors en trombe de sa bagnole. J'ai chaud, mes mains tremblent et le contenue de mon estomac est sur le point de sortir. Je tiens mes cheveux dans un main et je prend des bonnes respirations. Les trois jeunes sort de l'auto.

- Tout va bien Julia! Dit Norrie en frottant mon dos avec sa main.

- Tu est toute pâle! Dit James, attends j'ai un peu d'eau!

Je l'entends fouiller dans sa voiture et il revient à moi avec une bouteille d'eau. Joe insiste pour que je m'assois. Il indique le banc près du trottoir et Norrie m'entraine vers celui-ci. Je reprends mon souffle peu à peu.

- On devrait peut-être l'emmener à la clinique, elle est brulante! Dit Norrie.

- Non ça va! Ai-je dis, ça va!

- Tu ne va pas bien, Julia! Dit Norrie, tu dois certainement avoir de la fièvre. Tu est brulante et très faible!

Je bois de l'eau de la bouteille. La nausée est partie, je me sens mieux. Encore une fois, les trois jeunes se disputent pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Je ne m'en préoccupe pas. L'air frais me frappe et des frissons me traversent le corps. Et c'est à ce moment précis que je l'ai entendu. Sa voix.

- Barbie? Ai-je dis.

Norrie, Jo et Junior me dévisage.

- Vous ne l'avez pas entendu? Leur ai-je demandé.

"Julia?"

Les trois jeunes font signe de la tête. J'ai pas rêvé, c'est bien lui.

- Barbie! Ai-je appelé.

Aucune réponse. Je me lève debout et cherche d'où peu bien provenir da voix. Plus loin, de l'autre coté de la rue, il y a un parc d'enfants. Des milliers de papillons oranges survolent les jeux d'amusement. Je traverse la rue et appel Barbie encore une fois.

- Il y a un enfant! Dit Norrie.

J'avance encore et les autres me suivent. Une enfant est debout, dos à nous. Si petite, j'arrive pas à déterminer son âge. Ses cheveux roux tombent sur ses épaules.

- Bonjour toi! Dit Joe.

La petite se retourne face à nous.

- On dirait que c'est Julia! Dit James.

- Pourquoi le dôme nous envoie Julia quand elle était enfant? Demande Norrie.

La petite nous souris puis court vers nous. À mi-chemin, elle s'arrête. Je suis hypnotisée par cette enfant. Ses yeux sont si bleu. Elle regarde les papillons avec tant d'émerveillement. C'est là que j'ai compris.

- Ce n'est pas moi! Ai-je dis.

- Alors c'est qui?

- C'est ma fille! Leur ai-je dis en posant les mains sur mon ventre.

Je n'arrive pas à la quitter des yeux. Toute cette joie de vivre me rend heureuse. Je sens des larmes coulés sur mes joues, pourtant je ne suis pas triste. Je me sens bien. Je t'aime Dale Barbara! La petite fille disparait sous l'envoler de papillons. L'un deux vient dans ma direction, je tends la main et l'insecte se pose sur mon index. Ses grandes ailes sont magnifiques. Il fini par s'envoler dans les airs. Après un moment, je retourne m'asseoir dans la voiture. Je ne fais que penser à la mort, j'ai même pas réaliser qu'une petite vie grandissait en moi. James et les autres reviennent et nous continuons notre route sans un mots. James stop le moteur après s'être garer devant chez moi. Je remercie Junior et sort de la voiture. Les trois jeunes continuent de me suivre. Le temps à l'extérieur commencent à ce faire gris, un orage va bientôt tomber.

- Désolé, on ne fait que se chicaner alors que l'ont ne devraient pas! Dit Jo.

Je lui souris et les invite à entrer. Norrie prend place sur le canapé. James, toujours inquiet, fait les cents pas dans l'entrer. Je m'assois sur mon divan.

- Félicitation! Dit Norrie.

Je lui fais un petit sourire.

- Vous savez si des gens ont retournés dans le tunnel? Ai-je demandé.

James secoue de la tête.

- J'ai interdis aux gens d'entrer dans l'école! Quoi qu'avec mon père, je doute qu'il prend cela au sérieux! Dit James.

- J'ai pas rêvée, n'est-ce pas? Ai-je demandé, nous avons bien entendu sa voix? Pas vrai?

Joe confirme ma demande.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment mais je ne suis pas sure qu'il soit bel et bien...mort!

Un pincement se fait sentir dans ma poitrine. Je regarde mon ventre et imaginer ma fille m'apaise.

- Je me suis dis la même chose plusieurs fois ces temps-ci! Ai-je dis.

- Donc, Sam et Barbie ne seraient pas mort? Conclut Norrie.

- C'est insensé, ils sont tombés dans cette falaise! Ai-je continué.

- Supposons qu'ils sont bel et bien en vie. Dit Jo. Ils ne peuvent quand même pas être coincés au fond du trou. C'est super creux!

- Ils ne sont plus là, c'est fini! Leur ai-je dis, on doit seulement l'accepter!

C'est peut-être dure à accepter, mais pourtant c'est la vérité. Il ne reviendras pas. Son absence est toujours aussi lourde et douloureuse.


End file.
